


how karasuno got their coach

by leveren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leveren/pseuds/leveren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After numerous attempts to get Ukai to become Karasuno's.coach, Takeda resorts to his ultimate weapon -begging -but it fails. Nevertheless, Ukai joins the team to.train them for the match against Nekoma.<br/>Worried that Ukai has absolutely no intentions to stay after the match,.Takeda attempts to persuade.him to stay-through the use of sake,of course. After all,he never learns from his lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   Ukai sighed as he locked up the store. That sensei sure was a pain in the ass. For the past two weeks, that guy has been stalking him down relentlessly.  

   At first,.all he did was watch Ukai silently from behind the vending machines infront of the store. After that,he seemed to have gained enough courage to enter the store, on the excuse of buying a sandwich or two,even attempting to start a conversation with the blond at the counter. It hardly lasted long though. By the end of the first week, it became apparent that the bespectacled teacher was just trying to recruit him as Karasuno's coach. It was pretty obvious that the main reason Ukai was singled out was because of his grandfather's reputation, and it wasn't like Ukai wasn't used to people paying attention to him due to his family relations, but for some reason, a strange bitterness built up . He'd rather not dwell on that though. 

 

   It's been a day since he last saw the teacher,who had previously introduced himself as Takeda. Ever since he explained why he'd rather not go back to coach the new batch of Volleyball players (Takeda called it nostalgia,.and as embarrassing as it is,he's right ) the sensei seemed to have disappeared, as if he had accepted that weak reasoning to stop stalking Ukai. For some reason, the convenience store felt more cold and empty, and no matter how he busied himself with taking stocks or filling the shelves,  somehow he almost felt...lonely.

Pushing away such uncool thoughts, he shuffled home.

It was hard to find reasons to move out,since he worked in a family store but he managed it in the end. It was a small apartment in a danchi complex, but it gave him independence and freedom to do whatever he wanted..plus it was expensive to do it at a love hotel since he obviously couldn't bring a woman home when at least three generations were living together.

Fiddling around with the keys to unlock the door which never seemed to be oiled from the start, he finally managed to force his way into the two-room apartment. Surprised by the sudden light flooding his apartment, it took a while for his eyes to get used to the light, and even longer to react to What was before him.


	2. the unwrapped gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prequel to the unresolved sexual tension later on.

   "Ho

w did you even get in here in the first place?!?" Was all Ukai could manage to splutter out, even with all the questions running through his mind,mainly "did you come here wearing THAT? "

     "I-if there's one thing I'm good at,it's begging!  Please,I beg you, be Karasuno's volleyball team's coach!" Takeda replied earnestly, with a straight face, before balling his small fists in his lap," and uh..I.Kind of got the spare key from the landlady." Ukai could have facepalmed himself there. The sensei must have sweet talked his way into his house,considering how that old hag was so easily flattered and would definitely give in to such a pretty face before her, even if the reason given was way suspicious.  Well, he guessed that meant that the teacher didn't make his way over wearing nothing but a pink apron, because that would take some serious courage and skills...wait, apron? "I.. get that but What the heck are you wearing? " his eyes bulged as he drank in the sight before him. With a pink apron barely held together by a flimsy thin ribbon,  the older man knelt before him just at the entrance, gazing up at him with a slight blush dusting his cheeks. The tight pink apron contrasted against his milky white skin, bringing out his curves and his round,boyish face. If he didn't know that the teacher was older than him and of legal age,this would definitely feel illegal.

   "I-i'm willing to do anything for you to become the coach! Even...even this," his entire face reddened as he quickly averted his eyes, staring at his knees.Ukai sihard inwardly. As delectable the meal before him was,  he couldn't just take advantage of the man. It would almost feel like he was being bribed. Plus he was pretty sure that he was straight.well until today,maybe.

   "Look,sensei, we can't do this, kay? And I don't swing that way too,for the matter. I'd give you ten minutes to change and leave, because the last train should be leaving around this hour, so if you want to catch it I'd suggest that you leave fast-" noticing that Takeda was about to open his mouth to object,he quickly blurted on, "and I really got no interest in coaching those newbies, no matter what, so please don't ever do something like this again." He scratched the back of his neck absently, something he always had the tendency to do when he was caught in a fix and avoided eye contact with the doe -eyed man, who was staring up at him with a pout which might be deemed as adorable if the situation wasn't so awkward.  

    Takeda looked like he was about to say something, but looked away,and retreatedto the bathroom to change. When Ukai caright a glimpse of the glistening tears welling up in the teacher's eyes,.a pang of guilt washed over him. It must be embarrassing for this to happen to the teacher,after all the effort he'd put in and whatsnot, only to be rejected in such a blunt manner,but it was really against his ethics to just go ahead and do the guy and becoming a coach for the team just because of that one act. 

    Not really knowing What to do after that, he escaped to his room, only daring to go out after the entrance door clicked shut.

* * *

   Surprisingly, three days later, the older man had reappeared behind the vending machines, and lurked there before Ukai finally couldnt stand the tension and got him to come in. 

   Even though he was about to reject Takeda for the hundredth time he froze up upon discovering that Karasuno was playing against Nekoma,and that one of his old rivals would be there. Naturally,he couldn't miss up on the offer to catch the once in a lifetime match and finally agreed to becoming Karaduno's coach,well at least till after the match.


	3. what sake does to a man

       They lost. Well, he comforted himself, it was pretty unfair to pit an infant against a fully grown adult in the first place.

       "ne, Ukai-san what do you think about the team's performance," Takeda's voice drew him out from his thoughts and he thought about it for a while before answering, "Despite losing, the match probably gave the team good exposure, and we now know that the team's weak and strong points I guess."

      "I see.." came the answer and the conversation was promptly ended. Ukai raised an eyebrow at Takeda in silent questioning. The teacher clearly looked like he was about to say something before stopping short. Whatever he wanted to mention, he didn't and the rest of the duo's trip back home (Even though Takeda was older than him, Ukai was still pretty worried about his safety and insisted on escorting him home first since it was on the way anyways) was filled with mainly small talk and short discussions about Karasuno, the ex-coach Ukai and so on.

      They soon came to a stop in front of an apartment building. "My house's here so..." Getting the hint, Ukai bided him goodbye and was about to turn around and head home when his jacket was tugged lightly. "Say Ukai-san... um after this match..." He was pretty sure that at the rate Takeda was staring at his shoes, he could have bore a hole through them. Once again, Takeda appeared to hesitating, before smiling wryly at him, "haha sorry, it's not really that important anyways." He then quickly said his goodbyes and entered the building, leaving Ukai stranded outside utterly confused. As much as he would like to know what on earth the other man was trying to cough out just now, Ukai figured that it would do nothing to push him for the answer and decided to shrug off the matter. With that, he headed home with a strange unsatisfactory sensation.

* * *

     Completely refreshed from taking a bath, Ukai could not help but think about the well, he'd prefer to call it an "incident" that happened a few months ago. It was pretty awkward with the older man after that, but it worked out somehow, with Takeda's crazy efforts to tone down the awkwardness of the situation by acting casual( the red tint of his ears didn't help though). Despite what happened before, it was kind of amusing and endearing to watch the clumsy teacher get all flustered and frantic over his little slip ups with the other coaches. Along the way, his impression of the teacher kind of changed from "closet pervert" to a really hardworking guy who's willing to do anything to get what he wants(seriously, no exaggeration there).

     Sighing to himself, he dumped the towel on a chair and pulled a cold beer out of the fridge. He wasn't sure if he should continue to coach Karasuno. While he was definitely interested in them after watching them play and discovering the odd ball combo' potential, he wasn't sure if he was suited for coaching. Heck, was he even qualified to coach them in the first place. After all, he clearly wasn't good enough if he had gotten benched in high school. Damn, not being in the main team really took a toll on him.

* * *

    At that moment, the shrill of his doorbell suddenly sounded, jolting him from his daze. He shuffled over to the door, half curious and suspicious to find out who the visitor was-he wasn't expecting any. Never did he expect a big blob of green and black to collapse on him. "wa-Takeda sensei?" The mop of messy black hair raised his head and grinned at Ukai, "Ukaaiii-saaan, i promised to treat you to saaakke one of  these days sooo..." Ukai gasped in surprise as he examined the goods; it was high-quality stuff, and the older man should be well aware of that since  he appeared to have downed a whole bottle before heading over.

   " Woah, thanks, but aren't you really drunk? Are you okay man?" He slung the other man's arm over his shoulder and guided him towards the sofa. "i'm fine, but we got to drink moOREEEEE!" It appeared that Takeda was one of those happy-go-lucky drunk types. That might be a bother to the neighbours. "I'd go get you some water to sober up," in the instant he said that, thin arms wrapped around his waist and the weight of the teacher's head pressed against his back. "Don't go," a barely audible voice mumbled out as his voice was muffled by the fabric of Ukai's t-shirt.

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not that i'm being cruel for leaving all of my fanfics at the crazy climax at chapter 2 or anything but i'm really too busy and lazy to continue them X( I'd try though! In the mean time, do enjoy this cliffhanger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeda dug his fists into Ukai's tracksuit in surprise, but slowly relaxed and and parted his mouth, rubbing his tongue against Ukai's bottom lip shyly as some sort of subtle invitation, hoping that he'd get it somehow.

"Takeda-Sensei, I'm just going to get you water..." a finger pressed down on his lips, immediately shutting Ukai up.

"not Sensei, Ukai-san, just Ta-ke-da!" giggled the drunkard as he slid closer to the coach, hands smoothing down the wrinkles on his t-shirt around his shoulders, hands wandering across his arms, back, chest and basically most of his upper torso.

Ukai stood still, repeatedly warning himself to not misunderstand anything as Takeda was simply a clingy drunk. It was only when he stiffened up did he realise that Takeda had just groped his butt. Grope as in squeeze. As in a hard squeeze.

"Ukai-san, Ukai-kun, Ukaiii," Takeda breathed softly at his nape, sending a jolt down Ukai's spine. 

Ukai spun around frantically, grabbing the shorter man's arms and looking him firmly in the eye,"Takeda-san," 

"Takeda," he recorrected himself at the warning glare  he received, 'we've been through this before, we're not going to do this, okay?"

To his surprise, Takeda's eyes watered, before he started sniffling uncontrollably. "Hey, don't cry now, what's wrong?" Ukai gently stroked Takeda's back, thinking that he'd reached the second stage of his drunk antics.

"I'm...I'm not crying idio-hic...I'm trying so ha-hic-hard but I guess that you don't like me after all," Takeda wept into his sleeve quietly before bursting out in loud "bwahs" like a kid.

"Takeda-san..." Ukai stood there helplessly, not knowing what was considered appropriate to do in a situation like this.

"It's Takeda-hic," he blubbered into his sleeve as he tried to wipe his face dry- it wasn't working though.

"This is embarrassing," he glared at his feet, "I'm sorry, Ukai-san, I must have read your signals wrongly."

He stood up with a shaky smile, patting lightly on Ukai's shoulder, "I'm sorry to disrupt your evening, Ukai-san, I'd be heading out now."

Ukai couldn't stand looking at the slumped figure, now downcast eyes of the passionate-though-totally-ignorant-about-volleyball faculty advisor whose bright eyes he so adored. Before he could register what he was doing, he pulled Takeda into a tight embrace, tipped his chin up, leaned in to meet his lips and kissed the shorter man hard. Hard as in aggressively.

Takeda dug his fists into Ukai's tracksuit in surprise, but slowly relaxed and and parted his mouth, rubbing his tongue against Ukai's bottom lip shyly as some sort of subtle invitation, hoping that he'd get it somehow.

Thankfully, he did. Ukai gently pushed his tongue past Takeda's plush lips, intermingling their tongues sensually, leaving Takeda breathless. Takeda gasped as Ukai groped him, squeezing tight as he assaulted Takeda from both ends. Takeda grasped onto Ukai's shoulders for dear life, and also for balance, as his knees felt so weak at the moment that it could buckle any moment. 

A string of saliva connected their now parted lips. Ukai gazed at Takeda with eyes dark with lust as he brushed Takeda's plush,swollen lips dry. "You sure?" Takeda grinded himself against Ukai, earning himself a surprised groan from the blonde. For such a shy man, Takeda could be a surprisingly aggressive drunk. 

"I'm sure," the brunet smiled, glancing upwards shyly at the taller man as he looped his arms around Ukai's neck.

And that was all that needed to be said before Ukai princess-carried Takeda into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnddd that's it! I was getting tired of these two dorks' nervous fumbling around each other, and decided to skip right to the part where the unresolved sexual tension finally gets resolved so... yay!


End file.
